Hoje Sei
by Mari s2
Summary: RH Hermione sabia que um dia não suportaria mais.


Hoje sei

Por Mari s2

Cap. 1

Percepção

Hermione não conseguia dormir, aquelas ultimas semanas estavam sendo completamente chatas, Rony e Lilá ficavam se agarrando em todo canto, aquilo estava começando a insuportável...

No dia seguinte ela acordou de mau humor, pra tudo, e com todos, demonstrou isso na primeira aula do dia, poções, Snape a criticou, deixando-a mais irritada ainda.

- Mione, er... Você pode me explicar como eu tenho que cortar estas raízes?

- Não, Neville, eu não sei como cortar as raízes nem _quero saber!!!!!!!!!!_

Seu comportamento lhe rendeu uma detenção, ela achou melhor calar a boca e terminar a poção antes que Snape resolvesse aumentar o tempo.

No almoço se escondeu atrás do jornal, que já havia lido de manhã, e apenas disse sim, quando Harry perguntou se ela estava bem (Rony estava "ocupado" demais para isso).

Os dias passaram rapidamente, nos momentos em que ela podia prestar atenção em um professor ou ouvir Gina resmungar sobre Rony - O Hipócrita, e Harry rir dela. Isto a reconfortava, ela não era a única que não aprovava aquele romance. Mas cada noite parecia mais pesada, parecia que ela precisava fazer algo logo, ou aquilo nunca pararia. Virando-se de um lado para o outro na cama, ela desistiu de dormir e desceu para o salão comunal, parou em frente uma janela e começou a observar, nunca havia reparado em como o lago era bonito sob o luar. Como queria estar ali de baixo do luar observando as estrelas com Rony. Ela tinha a impressão que tudo ficaria ainda mais belo. Mas sonhando acordada alguém tirou-a de seus devaneios.

- Mione?

- Hã? Ah! Oi...

- O que está fazendo?

- Nada, não consigo dormir, só... Você?

- Também.

Os dois continuaram ali em silencio. Rony observava o fogo na lareira. Hermione o observava.

- O que você gostaria de ganhar de dia dos namorados?

- QUÊ??????

- É para Lilá, eu não sei o que dar...

- Ah, claro... Flores, perfumes, um bichinho de pelúcia?

- Hum... Boa idéia...

- Vou me deitar, estou começando a ficar com sono.

- Tchau, boa noite...

Em poucos segundos ela estava dentro do banheiro, chorando, sabia que queria que ele perguntasse isso para ela, mas para dar o presente a outra pessoa.

N/A: É a primeira fic que eu mando pro 3v, e a primeira que eu escrevo.. mas tah ficando fofa...comentem...

Cap. 2

Monitoria

- Hermione?- Gina havia entrado no banheiro e visto ela chorando- Você está bem?

- Estou... – Ela não parecia ter acreditado – Só... Só saudades dos meus pais...

- Mione, você nunca teve saudades dos seus pais desta maneira, não desde que eu entrei nessa escola!! Confie em mim...

- É o seu irmão, Gina!

- Rony? O que ele te fez, humpf, me conta que eu vou dar uns tabefes nele!

- Não, ele não fez nada que não devesse, ele só está com aquela... Lilá Brown!- as ultimas palavras foram cuspidas de sua boca

- Aw... Você o ama, não?- Hermione concordou com a cabeça e continuou a chorar – Então vá a luta, mostre á ele que você é melhor que ela! Que você o merece mais que ela!- Gina sacudiu o punho no ar.

- É eu vou fazer isso!

E foi finalmente dormir em paz...

hr 

Naquele mesmo dia haveria ronda dos monitores, e Mione recebeu a noticia de que teria mais alguém no time da monitoria grifinória, Lilá Brown.

No salão comunal, Rony, Hermione, e Lilá se reuniram para combinar quem cuidaria de cada parte do castelo.

- Bom Lilá, já que é a sua primeira vez é melhor não te mandar para as masmorras, os sonserinos costumam andar por lá... Suba e cuide dos últimos andares, Rony, você vai para as masmorras, eu circulo pelos primeiros andares...

- Eu não vou poder ficar com o uon-uon? – "o uon-uon não vai com você"pensou Hermione – Bom, se prefere as masmorras, vão os dois, me chamem por patrono em caso de emergência..

- eu não sei fazer um patrono!- Lilá esganiçou

- Rony sabe, vamos!

hr 

Hermione ao passar pelo quarto andar encontrou um grande grupo de sonserinos com bombas de bosta, e rapidamente pensou em chamar Rony. "ele está com a Lilá, ela só vai atrapalhar, vou deixá-la nas masmorras" E enviou o patrono.

hr 

- Venha, Lilá!

- Ah, Rony, vamos namorar só um pouquinho...

- Lilá, nós precisamos trabalhar, ser monitor não é fácil... Hei, olha, é o patrono da Hermione!

"Rony, rápido emergência no quarto andar! Lilá, fique nas masmorras, eles podem correr para aí!"

Dava para ver medo no rosto de Lilá, ficar sozinha nas masmorras não era o tipo de programa para passar a noite. Seu medo triplicou ao ver Rony sair correndo.

hr 

- Mione?

- Há! Oi! Olhe!

- Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, e Zabinni! Uou!

- Já mandei um patrono para Mcgonagal!

- Srta. Granger, recebi seu patrono! Olá, Sr.Weasley!

- Ali, professora.

Os três caminharam até os sonserinos.

- Bom, acho que teremos seis pessoas de detenção... Na minha próxima aula os avisarei sobre a detenção e tirarei 30 pontos por cada um pela infração. E vocês dois, podem continuar a ronda.

hr 

- Nosso turno acabou, vamos mandar um patrono para Lilá e ir pro salão comunal...

- Ta... Eu mando...

- Sabe, Rony acho que a Lilá não se deu bem como monitora... Ela é meio atrapalhada...

- Não fale assim dela!

- Mas é verdade, a Lilá não vai conseguir ser monitora, duvido que ela tenha te deixado trabalhar! E com uma pessoa a mais não da pra deixar duas juntas, vamos inutilizar vocês dois assim!!

- Não é verdade Hermione, você parece ter ciume dela!

- Eu não tenho ciume dela!

- Não imagina, A Lilá é isso a Lilá é aquilo, vc não faz nada com ela, só se beijam por aí!

- Porque você não vai pro raio que o parta, hein, Rony?- Hermione gritou, girou nos calcanhares e foi direto para o dormitório feminino.

N/A: O que acharam? Tinha que ter uma briguinha entre Rony e Hermione, claro!!!

Cap.3

Expressões...

Ao entrar no salão comunal Hermione se viu sozinha, e começou a rir, rir de como aquilo havia sido patético, desabou no sofá, e logo em seguida caiu no chão.

hr 

- Oi Rony, já acabou?

- Ãhn? Ah, oi, Lilá...

- O que aconteceu, uon-uon, você parece nervoso... – disse Lilá com uma voz manhosa

- Nada, eu e a Mi... Hermione discutimos, só... Vamos pro salão comunal?

Logo chegaram ao quadro disseram a senha e entraram, a expressão de felicidade do rosto de Lilá (que a essa altura estava pendurada no braço de Rony), transformou-se rapidamente em alguém que chupou limão azedo: Hermione estava estirada no chão rindo. Rony sentiu seu estomago dar uma grande cambalhota neste momento e não pode conter o pensamento "Como ela está linda!".

- hahah... Ah, oi desculpa, eu já estava indo... Tchau!!

- essa menina é tão estranha... Não é?

- Ahn?? Do que você estava falando mesmo?

- Nada não esqueça... – A expressão de Lilá mudou novamente para desaprovação...

- Eu vou dormir.

Rony saiu andando na direção do dormitório masculino.

Cap4

Nunca diga Nunca

Quando Rony chegou ao dormitório percebeu que Harry ainda estava acordado.

- Hei, cara!

- oi.

- A monitoria demorou hoje não?

- é.

- O que aconteceu? Brigou com a Mione de novo? – Rony assentiu - O que foi dessa vez?

- Foi por causa da Lilá, ela começou a falar mal dela de novo, aí eu e a Lilá chegamos e ela estava rindo no chão do salão comunal... – e acrescentou baixinho - i Ela estava tão linda... /i 

- Linda? Você não tinha acabado de brigar com ela... Ah, é... Rony, você não percebeu?

- Perceber? O que? – Harry lhe deu um olhar de incredulidade – percebi, quem não percebeu ainda?

- Porque você não termina com a Lilá e vai ficar com ela de uma vez?

- Ela nunca vai ficar comigo, Harry! Olha para mim! Um menino alto demais para sua idade, que fica vermelho a cada segundo, e não sabe fazer nada sozinho!

- Você não é assim.

- Não mesmo, sou muito pior! – Rony parecia deprimido - ela deve achar que sou um idiota!

- Vai dormir, vai, Rony!

hr 

- Mione! MIONE!!! ACORDA, GAROTA!!!!

- Ah! Gina! Você endoidou? Não se acorda as pessoas assim!

- Eu não endoidei, você endoidou, olha que horas são, você perdeu TODAS, repetindo TODAS as aulas da manhã!!!!

- AIMEUDEUS!!! - Hermione pulou da cama e rapidamente começou a se vestir - Como eu não ouvi o despertador? Eu mesma o enfeiticei!!!

- Hehe, ele tocou a beça! Acordou o dormitório inteiro...

- Oi Harry, Oi Rony!

- Oi... Acho que você esqueceu de pentear o cabelo Mione...

- O cabelo é o que menos me importa agora, Harry. Vai me passa logo as lições de casa!

Pouco antes

- Hei, Rony!

- humm?

- Sabe o que nós estávamos falando ontem?

- uhum.

- Então, vai tentar?

- Eu já disse que não!!! E fala baixo!

- Ta bom, Ta bom! Mas então termina com a Lilá, você não gosta dela!

- Oiiii! Uon-uon! – disse Lilá que acabara de chegar para o almoço e se jogara no pescoço do namorado.

- Lilá, acho que precisamos conversar...

- Mais tarde Uon-uon! Eu preciso ir para aula da Trelawney!

- Tchau.

- Boa tentativa...

- Não enche, Harry!

- Hermione! Hermione!- Ela virou e rapidamente localizou Gina, que logo a alcançou – Oi!

- Oi! Porque tanta pressa?

- É difícil te ver por aí, e eu queria te contar uma coisa! Sabe o que eu descobri?

- Vamos, fale logo!

- O Rony... Terminou com a Lilá!

- De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- A Lilá, e as Patil passaram por mim, ela estava chorando e eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido, a Padma respondeu.

- E o que isso me interessa? – Gina a olhou com reprovação

- Quer que eu explique? Posso i _gritar_ /i agora mesmo!

- Ta bom, ta bom, mas você não contou para ninguém, não é?

- Bom...

- Gina!

FLASHBACK

- Harry, posso falar com você? É muito importante!

- Pode... Eu já volto – Ele respondeu se levantando da mesa onde jogava xadrez bruxo com Rony. E acompanhou Gina até um canto reservado no salão comunal

- Harry sabe o Rony e a Mione?

- Sei, o que tem eles?

- A Mione confessou...

- Jura? O Rony me falou noite passada!

- Muito bom, agora a segunda parte do plano!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Eu falei pro Harry... – Hermione respondeu com uma cara de espanto e desespero - Mas ele jurou que não ia falar para ninguém!!!

- AIMEUDEUSDOCEU!!! Gina, o que é que você fez, agora é provável que o Rony já saiba! O Harry é o melhor amigo dele lembra?

- Relaxa Mione! O Rony gosta de você também! – e completou rapidamente – Acho eu...

- só tenho aula de estudos dos trouxas agora, não preciso mais encontrá-los, graças a deus!

- Mione...

- Que é??!!

- Monitoria...

A noite quando Rony e Hermione saíram para monitorar o castelo, Harry rapidamente pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e junto com Gina, seguiu-os.

-A Mione esta por perto. Agora! - Harry rapidamente derrubou um vaso no chão, ao lado de Rony, dando-lhe uma baita susto. Logo Hermione apareceu.

- Quem fez isso??

- Eu... Eu não sei...

- Rony, só tem você aqui! Eu não posso acreditar, você é um monitor!!! Se alguém aparecer nós dois teremos um grande problema, sabia?

- Hermione, não fui eu!

- Você é completamente louco! Tem sua reputação de monitor a zelar!!

- Eu já disse que não fui eu! Eu não fiz nada! O vaso só caiu!

- O vaso só caiu, agora explica isso pro Filch!!

- É sempre assim não é, Hermione? A culpa é sempre minha, não é? Eu sempre faço tudo errado, nunca fiz algo que preste! Será que você nunca vai tentar aceitar que eu falo a verdade de vez em quando?

- Pois não parece, Ronald! – Ele parou ela nunca o chamava de Ronald... Mas logo a raiva tomou o espaço em seu cérebro novamente.

- Mas é Hermione... Qual é o seu problema hein? Sempre Implicando com o que eu faço, com a Lilá e tudo mais!!!

- Quer saber, Rony? Meu problema é você! Só você! – Hermione girou nos calcanhares e deus alguns passos na direção do fim do corredor, mas parou antes de chegar. Rony olhava-a pasmo, não entendendo o sentido daquela frase.

- Rony, você não percebeu? – Sua voz estava mais calma. A lembrança das palavras de harry voltaram a sua mente, foi o momento em que ele realmente aceitou o que sentia por Hermione. Ele havia percebido, percebido do que ela estava falando, e percebido o que deveria fazer.

- É claro que percebi... Acho que devia ter percebido antes. – As lagrimas rolavam por seu rosto – Não achei que você... – Ela havia virado e ele pode perceber que ela também estava chorando.

- Rony... Eu acho que já suportei demais, sabe? Eu te conheço á sete anos, e nós já vivemos tanta coisa juntos, já superamos tanta coisa juntos... E no quarto ano teve o baile... Eu achei que você realmente não me considerava alguém com quem você pudesse sair... E agora, você e a Lilá... Você parecia amá-la...

- Nunca amei Lilá, Hermione... Eu sempre tive você...

Hermione Já estava perto de Rony, perto o suficiente para poder olhar para seus olhos verdes e perceber que ele falava a verdade. Rony a abraçou e a beijou, um beijo delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiado, como que recuperando todo o tempo que perderam.

Cap.5

Nome do Cap.

Quando se separaram, perceberam que o tempo passara rápido e já deveriam estar na cama. Rony olhou para Mione que assentiu e juntos foram pro salão comunal. Harry e Gina, todo esse tempo escondidos embaixo da capa, resolveram continuar lá, mas por baixo da capa Gina murmurou um "reparo" e recolocou o vaso em seu lugar.

Harry e Gina correram por um atalho e conseguiram chegar no salão alguns instantes antes deles, não o suficiente para esconder a capa.

- Rony, Mione, onde estavam? O turno de vocês já acabou faz tempo! – Disse uma Gina divertida, segurando o riso.

- Nós estávamos... hummm... nós perdemos a noção da hora, não é, Rony?

- É... Isso… perdemos a noção da hora…

- Ei! Porque essa capa está aqui? Não me diga que você saiu hoje, Harry!

- Ué? Vocês saberiam se eu tivesse dado um passeio... Não estavam fazendo a ronda? – disse Harry com um sorrisinho maroto.

- É claro, nós saberíamos... – Gina não conseguiu se segurar e começou a gargalhar em um volume bem alto para o horário.

- Gina, você vai acordar o castelo inteiro!

- Desculpa, mas é muito engraçado!!

- O que é engraçado? Ginevra Weasley, eu te conheço desde que nasceu, não tente esconder! O que vocês tão tramando? -

- Bom... Ta, a gente confessa... nós saímos...

- E quebramos um vaso sem querer... Mas nós consertamos...

- Vocês quebraram um vaso? Qual vaso?

- Um que fica... No corredor... Do quarto andar...

Hermione estava chocada. Rony tentava entender.

- Ah! Aquele vaso, Mione! Eu falei que não quebrei!

- Rony, você viu aquele vaso inteiro? Quando saímos?

- Não... ele ainda estava quebrado... – Ao dizer isso a cor da face de Rony mudou, ele estava da cor dos cabelos. – E se eles consertaram...

- Foi lindo... – Disse Gina

- É, porque não foi seu ombro que saiu encharcado...

- Ora, Harry! Eu só chorei um pouquinho!

- Um pouquinho... Sei... Hum, vocês não vão se mexer, não?

- Harry, eu to com sono... Vamos dormir... Vem! – Terminou Gina dando um puxão em Harry.

Assim que os dois subiram escadas acima, Hermione se sentou no sofá, acompanhada por Rony, que como ela estava em estado de choque.

- Não acredito que eles estavam lá o tempo todo. E que planejaram tudo isso - balbuciou Hermione.

- Eles iam saber um dia, mas precisava ser antes de nós? – Hermione deu um meio sorriso

- Mas valeu a pena... – Agora ela tinha um sorriso bem maroto no rosto. Rony olhou para ela com uma cara de "cadê a Hermione que eu conhecia?" – O que é? Vai dizer que não é verdade?

- Bom, eu não ia... Mas nunca vi você falando assim...

- assim, como?

-Ah, assim... Hum... Sei lá! Não importa também... – Rony se aproximou mais dela e colocou o braço em volta de seu pescoço.

- Rony... Acho que precisamos agradecer á algumas pessoas...

- É, mas não agora... Tenho algo mais importante para fazer agora... – Então abraçou Hermione e beijou-a novamente, mas dessa vez ele se esqueceu de tudo, todos os problemas e felicidades, só uma coisa vinha a sua cabeça, ela era finalmente sua.

FIM


End file.
